Mon x Love
by ohdon'tdoit
Summary: Commission for PyroJohn19. A Monster Musume fanfic with Val x Love themes. An evil cult is after Kimihito, afraid that he is the vessel for an "evil" Demon Lord. In order to protect him, Miia and the other girls have to become stronger so they can fight them off. A monster girl can only level up if they perform a certain "ritual" with Kimihito. Rated M for adult scenes/themes


Commission for PyroJohn19. A Monster Musume fanfic inspired by ideas from the manga, Val x Love.

It was rare for Kimihito Kurusu to ever have a peaceful moment in his home. With Mia, Papi, Cerea, and the other monster girls living under the same roof as him, he rarely had any time to himself to just sit down and relax. Not that he minded their company, of course, but sometimes he really just needed some time to nap, read comic books, watch television, and overall enjoy some peace and quiet in the comforts of his own bedroom.

Kimihito was about to take a nap on his bed while the girls were out shopping one sunny afternoon. Normally he would have gone with them, but he figured the girls could use some "girls only" bonding time and he knew Mia would make sure they didn't get into any crazy shenanigans while he stayed at home.

Unfortunately, his peaceful afternoon was cut short when a loud crash in his living room alerted his senses.

It sounded like a vase had been knocked over in his living room, but just as Kimihito was about to bolt up out of his bedroom to check what happened when a bullet fired through his bedroom window, whirring right past his face and blasting into the wall behind him. Frozen with fear, Kimihito took a second to gawk at the prominent hole in his wall before the sound of a machine gun started going off. The glass of his bedroom window had been shattered as a torrent of bullets were fired inside his room, and acting fast on his reflexes, Kimihito luckily managed to evade the flying bullets by rolling off his bed in the nick of time and duck.

"What the hell?!" He shouted as he ducked behind his bed, hands covering his ears to dull the deafening sound of the roaring bullets until they finally subsided. Two seconds later, his bedroom door was forcefully kicked open as two men stormed his room. The barrel of an old-timey rifle was shoved in his face as one of the men steadied his aim, the other individual had the tip of a long, broadsword brushing threateningly against Kimihito's fragile neck. Before he had any time to process the predicament he was in, three more men leapt through his broken window, scattering glass all over the floor.

"Don't make a single move, Demon Lord, or I'll blow your head off!" The man holding the rifle shouted.

His intruders were all wearing blue robes with armor that vaguely resembled crusader garb from the Renaissance era. They had blue hoods pulled up and over heads and Kimihito couldn't make out any distinct facial features as shadows crossed over their faces. One thing he did notice, however, was the symbol of an upside down cross embroidered on their chests. His first thought was that they might be crazy cultists, but he wasn't sure why they had referred to him as the Demon Lord. He had a feeling he would soon find out.

While they had ceased fire, they still had their weapons pointed right at him. "Five against one, that's hardly fair, right?" Kimihito growled, unsure of who these incels were and why they chose to barge into his home unannounced while all the girls were gone. "I do have a door. You could have just knocked."

This was hardly the time to be joking, but if they were going to kill him on the spot they would have done it by now. Clearly they had enough firepower to slaughter him so their agenda must have been something completely different.

"Kimihito Kurusu," one of the crusaders said as he stepped forward, lowering the sword he had been pointing at him. "We are members of The Order, hunters of the Demon Lord." He removed the hood of his cloak, revealing himself to be an ordinary Japanese man with dark hair and a slim face. He looked like your average otaku, and for a moment Kimihito wondered if these guys were lost on their way to a Medieval Festival.

Before Kimihito could ask any more questions, the young man continued. "Every sixty-six years, a new Demon Lord is chosen by a group of demonic women you people like to affectionately refer to as "Monster Girls". It is the Demon Lord who will give these heinous creatures the ability to grow stronger and more powerful, and for the safety of the world, we are tasked with the job of eradicating the new Demon Lord to prevent these sultry beasts from annihilating our world."

Kimihito was stumped. He had never heard anything so ridiculous in his entire life. Although they were clearly delusional, he knew they meant business. His bedroom was in complete disarray as bullet holes decorated every corner of his walls. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" He snapped, glaring up at them from where he sat on the floor. "First of all, I'm not a demon. Second of all, Mia and the others would never hurt anyone! Have you ever even met a monster girl in person?! They are more docile than any human I've met, especially more than you guys."

"Stop playing innocent, Demon Lord!" The one holding the rifle shouted in a harsh tone. "We know you have already begun the process of leveling up and strengthening the monsters! We have been keeping an eye on you these past few weeks, waiting until the opportune moment for you to be alone so we could strike when you are most vulnerable."

Leveling up? It sounded like these freaks had been playing too many video games. Kimihito wasn't sure how he was going to get out of this mess since he was clearly outnumbered in strength thanks to their weapons.

"Look, guys," he said as he tried to speak in a calm, collected manner, "I honestly don't have the slightest clue of what you're talking about. I haven't been doing anything with the girls that would make them strong enough to take over the world. I swear! You've got the wrong guy!"

Two of the mysterious men exchanged puzzled glances as they talked amongst themselves. "Do you think he's telling the truth? He does look legitimately confused. Maybe the monster girls haven't told him about their evil plans of world annihilation."

"If that's the case, then why did we see him massage the breasts of the Lamia the other night? He had to be purposely trying to increase her level. There's no way a girl as beautiful as her would allow a plain, boring man like him to touch her in such an indecent manner unless it was for the purpose of leveling up," the other replied.

Kimihito didn't like the way they were talking about him as if he was sitting right there. He wasn't sure where they had gotten this crazy idea that he could somehow level up the girls by touching their breasts, but the how's and the why's of his situation didn't matter at the moment. What he needed to do was find a way out of this mess.

One of them held an ancient looking dagger towards Kimihito's face in an attempt to frighten him. "Tell us the truth, boy," he growled dangerously. "Did you complete the fornification ritual to maximize the level of any of the girls? Are you hoping to achieve world domination with their impeccable strength?!"

The color of Kimihito's cheeks rose to a bright pink shade. "Fornification ritual? Are you asking if I've gone all the way with any of my friends?!"

Their silence let him know that was precisely what they wanted to know.

With a small sigh, he answered truthfully. "No, I haven't had sex with Mia or any of the other girls. Now I need for you to answer something for me! Tell me what you plan to do with me since you think I'm some kind of magical Demon Lord who can power up monster girls by sleeping with them!"

One of the members of the Order chuckled darkly. "You will find out soon enough. For now, we need to take you to our leader. We demand your absolute and total cooperation. If you so much and scream or try to run away, we will kill you."

Another one of the creepy men nodded. "Our leader requested we bring you to him alive, but we won't hesitate to just bring back your head if you make things difficult for us."

If these were just the miniscule henchmen of The Order, he shuddered to think just how psychotic and dangerous the leader of them would turn out to be.

Kimihito knew he didn't have a choice but to surrender quietly. They had already tried to gun him down and he certainly didn't want to lose his head, especially when it seemed like he was the only one who didn't have his screwed on loose. It would also be best if they all got out of there before the girls returned. With their wide variety of weapons, he feared the girls wouldn't stand a chance against these hunters.

"Fine. I'll go with you," Kimihito sneered as he climbed to his feet. "But let's just use the front door this time. There's no need to break any more of my windows."

"I'm getting real tired of your sharp tongue!" One of the men hissed as he leaned forward and punched Kimihito square in the gut. The impact of the man's fist made him keel over in his pain as he clutched onto his stomach, wincing from his aching gut.

Before the bastard could try to land another hit on Kimihito, a long, snakelike tail came out of nowhere, knocking the lanky intruder against the wall.

"Don't you lay a hand on my darling!"

Kimihito knew that voice all too well. "Miia!" He grunted, panic rising through him. "Get out of here! These men are armed and dangerous!"

The red-haired beauty ignored his warning as she pushed her way through the men, reaching for Kimihito's wrist. She roughly tugged him to her, her serpent tail swatting the clansmen to the aside with her impressive strength.

"Come on! We gotta get out of here!" Miia cried out as she yanked Kimihito towards the doorway, determined to get him out of the bedroom and into the hallway while she had those assholes temporarily stunned.

The pair were running towards the living room as bullets chased them. With their heads ducked, they sprinted towards the door and were soon hurrying out of his apartment, escaping by the hairs on their necks.

The thugs from The Order were hot on their trail as the couple dashed hurried through the streets, dodging the onslaught of bullets that seemed to never end.

"Who are those creeps?! We need to find somewhere to hide!" Miia panted. Without legs, her idea of running was slithering across the ground and she wasn't nearly as fast as Cerea or the other monsters.

If they ran into a store or another public hotspot, they risked getting any poor bystanders involved their chase. Kimihito had to think of something fast and clever to use as the perfect hiding place when he was suddenly reminded that a nearby cafe had recently shut down due to lack of business. Nobody would be inside and it was the perfect place to hide out in until they could come up with a better plan of action. He had also seen the door cracked open before, so he hoped it was still unlocked.

"This way!" Kimihito shouted as he reached for Miia's hand so he could drag her down a vacant street. He ran straight towards the empty storefront and towards the main entrance. Thankfully, the lock was broken and the door was swinging open just a bit. He darted inside, pulling Miia in with him, before he carefully closed the door behind them.

Even hiding in an abandoned café wasn't good enough; they needed to conceal themselves better. "Let's find a closet or something to hide in," he suggested, his fingers never letting go of Miia's soft hand. He could feel her shaking and he knew she was frightened. To be truthful, he was scared out of his wits, too.

There was a storage closet in the back which the two sought refuge in, locking themselves inside the tiny, pitch black room.

Miia's ears twitched lightly as she continued to tremble in fear. "Wh-Who are those guys?" With her acute sense of hearing, she could hear their heavy footsteps just outside the building. "It's only a matter of time before they find us in here…"

Damn, they were like trapped, sitting ducks in that storage closet. They needed a better plan of action; some way to combat them or get them away. The last thing he wanted was for them to go back to the apartment and try to hunt down Papi, Suu, or the other girls.

"They said they're from an organization from The Order, but I think they're just a bunch of delusional, bloodthirsty nerds," Kmihito tried to explain, knowing she must have been just as confused by everything as he had been. "They said that they've been watching me. I'm apparently a "Demon Lord", a guy who's been chosen by you monster girls to help you level up and get strong enough to take over the world." He almost wished he could see her expression, but the darkness of the room prevented him from seeing his own hands in front of his face. "I know it sounds insane, but they believe it whole-heartedly. They think that by doing sexual acts with you, you'll magically get stronger and use your powers to destroy the planet. Talk about strange, right?"

Miia's tail coiled up around her as she fidgeted nervously with a lock of red hair. "Actually, darling…I don't think it's as crazy as you may think."

Miia was acting a bit more nervous and restless than usual as she shifted around uncomfortably, and from their close proximity, Kimihito could hear her uneven breathing. She clearly knew more than she was letting on.

"Miia, I don't understand," he said to her in a calm voice. "Can you please explain to me what is going on and what you know about this whole Demon Lord fiasco?"

"Well..." She mumbled. "There are lots of legends and myths that are pretty popular in most religious circles among all monster species, and while each of the legends are different and unique in their own way, they all have something in common."

"And what's that?" He asked, raising a slender brow.

Miia paused for a moment before continuing. "In almost every culture, there's a story about an all mighty and powerful Demon Lord. He's an ancient god that sleeps soundly in the Underworld but every sixty-six years, he uses a human for a vessel to do his bidding. He can only possess a human body for a short time-maybe just a few days or at least no longer than a week-but his true motives are unknown. Many believe that his goal is to cause as much destruction as possible during this time, which is the real cause of all the wars and bloodshed in history for thousands of years, but others believe he is a neutral god that only wants to lend his powers to protect those that can't normally protect themselves. But either way, when the Demon Lord inhibits a human vessel, he is able to use his human meat sack to strengthen the monsters he comes in contact with. What the monsters do with their increased power levels are up to them."

Kimihito really didn't like where this was going, especially the part about the "human meat sack". He sucked in a deep breath of air before letting out a loud, exasperated sigh. "So what you're telling me," he began, "is that these guys from The Order believe the legends about this Demon Lord. So they're worried that the Demon Lord has possessed me and I'm trying to build an army of powerful monster girls to take over the world by having sex with them."

Miia frowned. "Yeah, I guess that's the gist of it. Most humans don't know about the legends of the Demon Lord but I know my mother believes the stories. She told me my grandmother had met the last Demon Lord-roughly sixty-six years ago-and he helped her get stronger to protect herself from being hunted down by Lamia poachers. My mother strongly believes that the Demon Lord is a kind soul who just wants to protect different monster species from the cruelty of humans. Even as a child I never grew up fearing the existence of the Demon Lord." She twirled a lock of crimson hair around her finger as she blushed shyly, a feat that went completely unseen by Kimihito since he still couldn't see anything but her silhouette in the darkness of the tiny room. "Truthfully, I've always hoped that the legends were, in fact, true and that I might be as lucky as my grandmother was and get a chance to meet the famous Demon Lord. The human that gets chosen to be that century's Demon Lord is said to be a man who gets along with all types of demi-humans and monsters, so maybe that's why you were chosen by him?"

Kimihito pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. This was all too much. "I get that every culture has their myths and legends, but there's no way the stories of the Demon Lord could be true. Maybe your grandmother just happened to get lucky during her encounter with the poachers and was able to protect herself all on her own before blaming it all on meeting some mysterious period," he tried to explain using nothing but sound logic. "And even if for some reason there is a real Demon Lord, I wasn't chosen by him. I'm not possessed and I'm in complete control of my body."

"Actually, the Demon Lord doesn't take over his human vessel's mind or use him as a mind-controlled slave. All he really does is give that human the ability to grant female monsters extraordinary strength by engaging in certain rituals," Miia explained. "So unless he visited you in a dream or had a vision of him showing himself to you, you may not even realize if you are the next Demon Lord vessel or not."

Shaking his head, Kimihito continued to stubbornly deny any chance that he might be something more than just your average Japanese guy. "I haven't had any strange dreams or anything. I'm perfectly ordinary and totally normal. There isn't a Demon Lord inhibiting my body, okay? These guys from The Order are wrong. They probably just thought I might be the lucky guy the Demon Lord has taken over just because I have a lot of monster girls living in my home, but they've clearly got the wrong guy."

He felt a gentle hand on his chest as Miia leaned in close to him, pressing her slender body up against his. Her thick tail was slithering against his leg, and his whole body stiffened as Miia's hot breath tickled against his cheek.

"I wasn't going to say anything before, darling," she whispered, "but I've been feeling rather strange being in your presence these past two days. My body tingles with warmth every time I'm next to you, and I feel like there is an inner voice calling out to me, telling me to touch you and kiss you. I can't explain it, but I've been drawn to you more than ever before, if that was even possible."

Kimihito could feel the pace of his heart quicken inside of his chest as he swallowed hard. "M-Miia," he stuttered. "You can't be serious...Do you...Do you really think the Demon Lord is inside of me?"

The Lamia shrugged her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her cheek against his chest. Kimihito could feel her massive breasts flattening against his body as she hugged him tenderly, and he forced himself to think about anything other than their softness.

"I think there is only one way for us to find out if you've been chosen by the Demon Lord or not," the redhead said. "We have to engage in the special ritual and behave as real lovers."

He was afraid she'd say something like that. "No way, Miia. That's off the table," he said flatly. "We're not going to do something like that based on some silly legend."

Getting irritated, Miia pulled away and let out a loud huff as she folded her arms over her busty chest. "But it's not a silly legend! It's real! My grandmother even-"

Her words were interrupted by a loud crash coming from the front of the store. "Sweep the whole damn street if you have to and check every nook and cranny of this place! Those two have got to be around here somewhere!" One of The Order members shouted as two of them stormed the place. They were knocking over tables left and right, trashing the place as they looked for any traces of the Demon Lord and his Lamia mistress.

"Shit, it's only a matter of time before they find us," Kimihito whispered, mindful of the volume of his voice. Miia was cuddling up against him, this time out of fear as her fingers gripped tightly to his shirt. He could tell she was frightened and they were running out of options. They could only hide for so long.

Kimihito had a feeling he would end up regretting this, but he really couldn't come up with a better plan that didn't involve them getting shot or kidnapped. If Miia truly believed that engaging in a "ritual" would help her get strong enough to get them out of this pickle, then he had no choice but to trust her. "So let's say we give this "ritual a try," he mumbled next to ear. "Will it just magically give you powers and make you bullet proof or something?"

Miia shrugged. "It's hard to say. But the Demon Lord is known to give his loyal subjects enough strength to protect themselves from all kinds of enemies. I may not be strong to "take over the world" like The Order seems to think, but I'm sure I'd be able to teach them a lesson or two."

It seemed ridiculous to risk their lives on a silly notion like that, but they really didn't have any other choice. They would just have to go for it and see what happens next.

"All right. Let's do it. But make it quick, all right?" Kimihito grumbled as his hands gripped the bottom of his shirt, only for him to tug it up and pull it off his head.

With her keen eyesight, seeing in the dark wasn't difficult for her. Miia gawked and she stared at his shirtless body, and his strong, muscular chest was making her weak. He had always been extremely handsome and attractive to her and she had been waiting for this moment for a long time; it was just a shame she was going to lose her virginity in a broom closet like this.

"One more thing," Miia said as she began to untie the knot of her yellow blouse that kept her top closed just about her midriff. "We don't have to go all the way right now. The ritual can be divided up into lots of small scenarios and situations that bring us closer together sexually. This can range anywhere from a deep, intimate kiss to touching or licking parts of each other's bodies. How much strength it will give me will depend on what my current level is, but honestly I'm not sure what that would be. So I don't know just how far we'll have to go before I reach another level that will make me strong enough to defeat our enemies."

It was sounding more and more like a video game, but instead of fighting evil villains to level up, they had to do a variety of sexual things until they were maxed out. All right, he could do that. He just needed to think of this whole thing like some crazy level in one of his favorite games and not lose his cool.

But how could we stay calm when Miia was taking off her top, revealing her large, luscious breasts to him?! He couldn't see a thing still but he heard her shirt drop to the floor, and soon the sounds of her unzipping her denim skirt reached his ears and he knew she was completely naked before him.

He had seen the beautiful Lamia fully nude once or twice, but never in a situation like this. He swallowed down a dry lump in his throat as he felt her fingers lightly brush against his bare chest. "It's okay, my darling," Miia reassured him in a soft, sultry voice that was as smooth as silk. "I'll take the lead. Just do as I say, mmkay? I'll make sure to get this over with quickly."

They were pressed for time as they could hear the men outside scavenging the abandoned store, and Kimihito prayed they wouldn't find them until the ritual was complete. All thoughts of The Order subsided, however, when Miia reached for his large breasts and brought them to her body, guiding his palms to her mountainous tits.

"Touch my body however you please, darling," she told him.

Kimihito's heart thudded painfully against his rib cage as he cradled each of her breasts in his palms. They were soft and delicate, and her smooth skin encouraged him to fondle and squeeze them as much as he liked. While his rising bulge was beginning to press against the inside of his jeans, his hands began to work Miia's tits as he massaged them slowly and gently at first.

He heard the girl pant softly, and he wondered if it felt good or just flat out uncomfortable for him. He knew Miia, as well as the other girls, had a deep affection for him, but he never intended to go this far with her. He respected Miia and even harbored an intense crush on her, but he had always feared she was only interested in him on the surface and didn't really love him the way she claimed. But now it was obvious that she felt strongly towards him as she leaned in to close the distance between them, her lips melting against his in a sweet, passionate kiss.

Miia's lips tasted like sweet strawberries as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her. His hands were squeezing her juicy mounds rougher this time as he tucked one of her pink, perky nipples in between his index finger and thumb, pinching and squeezing it tenderly. A sharp jolt of pleasure shot through her whole body as she instinctively parted her lips to slip her tongue inside of his mouth. Kimihito's tongue met hers in a languid dance while he played with her nipples, and Miia was practically mewling into his kiss as her long, serpent tail began to shift around.

As she leaned into him, she could feel his strong erection through his pants. He was grinding his pelvis against hers, and his boner let her know just how badly he wanted her. All this time he had been holding himself back out of respect for her and their friendship, but the boundaries between them were crumbling down as their kiss intensified.

Kimihito nibbled on her bottom lip before breaking the contact of their mouths, only to kiss down her chin and towards her neck. Her ivory skin was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted, and he sucked on one particular spot near her collar bone. Her increasing moans were like music to his ears, a melodic plea to keep going. He had no idea how far the two of them needed to go but now that he was swept away in the fiery moments of raw passion and lust, he wasn't going to stop until she told him to.

His mouth sought her breasts as he lowered his head, and soon he was kissing each of her rosy nipples. He opened his mouth to take one of them in so he could start sucking on it, and Mia responded by arching her back like a cat and letting out a tiny squeak of surprise. Kimihito removed his mouth from his nipple, only to try and shush her. "Shhhhhh, be quiet! They might hear you!" He hissed through gritted teeth.

Shyly nodding, Miia clamped a hand over her mouth as Kimihito's lips returned to her nipple. He was sucking and nursing on one of them while his fingers began to pinch and tease the other one so as to not leave it neglected. The feeling of having her breasts fondled in the most delightfully sinful of ways was making her body get all hot and steamy. She felt a rush of warmth course through her veins and she wasn't sure if it was from the Demon Lord's influence or if Kimihito was just making her feel so good that she couldn't stand it.

"C-Can you touch me lower?" She asked out loud, a bit embarrassed to speak up like that. "Just above my scales, I have a lady part that is just like an ordinary human's...It's how I can mate. Would you mind touching me there for a bit? I just...I just really need it..."

Kimihito was shocked that she was boldly asking him to play with her pussy. He had already known that she had one since they had gone shopping for undergarments for her in the past, but he had always been curious as to what it felt like. While one his hands kept palming her breast, his other hand began to trail down her stomach, past her belly button.

He found what he was looking for as his fingers brushed against the smooth mounds of her human pussy. She had a pair of lips down there and he eagerly slipped a finger in between her folds, and much to his extreme interest, he found she was soaking wet. "Are you enjoying this, Miia?" He asked quietly as he began to stroke her diamond-shaped clit.

Her body stiffened as she kept her hands clamped over her mouth to keep herself from screaming out in pleasure. Kimihito was playing her body like an instrument, and it took all her willpower to keep her hands to herself, wanting nothing more than for Kimihito to take her right then and there.

Kimihito could tell she wanted to moan and cry out in sheer ecstasy, but he couldn't let her give away their hiding place. While is finger kept tracing circles around her clit, lightly flicking it, he mouth sought hers once again as he silenced her moans with a kiss. The taste of his lips was enough to push her over the edge as she experienced her first ever orgasm.

The pleasure hit her like lighting, shaking her body to the core, as her vision grew hazy. Warmth spread through her body as his fingers continued to roll over her center pearl until she couldn't take it trembled against him, her moans stifled by the ferocity of his kiss, as her wetness coated his fingers. She had to lean on him for support after her climax as all the breath had escaped from her lungs.

Kimihito pulled his hand away from her moist flower, only to wrap his arms around her lovingly. "Are you all right, Miia?" He asked in a hushed tone. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

The redhead smiled softly against his chest, a crimson blush staining her cheeks as she basked in the afterglow. "No…In fact, that was the greatest feeling I've ever experienced. It was like riding a roller coaster."

"Do you think you leveled up at all?" He asked, cutting straight to the chase. There was no denying he was beyond aroused over making the sweet little snake-girl cream on his fingers, and he couldn't resist bringing his hand to his lips to lick off the sweetness from his fingertips. Even though everything about this scenario was hot and sexy, they were still in a life-threatening situation. If this didn't work and the legend of the Demon World turned out to be all bullshit, they were seriously screwed.

Miia had to stop and think for a moment before she gently raked her nails up Kimihito's bare chest. "Well….I definitely feel different," she admitted as she licked her lips softly.

She would have liked to answer him but something strange was happening to her body. She was glowing softly in the dark room, lighting it up with her fluorescent shading. She stared at her glowing hands, shocked at what was happening to her.

"I…I feel strange," she said, amazed at the strange occurrences happening to her body. "I feel like I have a sudden burst of energy. Like I can take on the whole world! Is this normal after sexually pleasing a man?"

She was looking to him for answers, but Kimihito simply chuckled and shook his head. "Well I can't say I've ever heard of a girl literally glowing in the after glow," he said. "So I think it's safe to say you leveled up." To think that all the nonsense about the Demon Lord was true! He took back everything he said about how insane it all sounded, even though he knew Miia would never use her newly discovered strength for evil.

Miia smiled brightly as Kimihito handed her blouse to her after picking it up off the floor. "So are you ready to show those jerks the true power of the Demon Lord?"

"You bet!" She grinned, ready to teach The Order a lesson. Nobody was allowed to mess with her darling and get away with it!

Before the pair could continue their conversation any further, they heard a loud banging from outside the door of the storage room-they had been found! They must've been making a lot of racket since their hiding spot had been given away, but instead of being afraid, Miia was more excited and eager to test out her new abilities.

Kimihito had bent down to pick up her discarded blouse, handing it to her with a look of determination on his face. "I'm counting on you, Miia. Make these guys regret ever crossing paths with a dynamite Lamia!"

She slipped into her top and tied it in the front before adjusting the denim skirt on her hips, all while the members of the Order repeatedly banged on the door, trying to break it down. As soon as the hinges of the wooden door began to crack, Miia slithered in front of Kimihito protectively, ready to take out the fools who dared to lay a hand on her Kimihito.

It all happened in an instant. One minute one of the members of The Order had busted down the door of the storage room, and the next minute he was flying across the room as Miia swatted him with a powerful slap of her tail. He smashed into a nearby wall and Kimihito was certain he could hear the snapping of bones as the man slumped to the floor. This wasn't the time to be impressed, however, as they began to get shot at from other cult members standing by with assault rifles.

Miia wasn't sure how something like this was even possible, but as she tried to dash out of the room with Kimihito hiding behind her, she was able to see each individual bullet as it flew past her and plan her next moves accordingly. She ducked and dodged the first one, dragging Kimihito down with her, before jerking to the left and evading the second one. Seeing bullets charging at her in slow-motion must have been one of the perks to her newly gained level, and Miia could hardly wait to see what else she could do. Protecting Kimihito at all costs was her first priority, however, and she was determined to get him home safely and in one piece.

With her long, mighty serpent-tail, Miia flicked a rifle out of one of the member's hands, knocking it to the floor and leaving him unarmed. Defenseless, the man could do nothing but watch as her tail swung at him again, this time knocking him unconscious as she hit him square in the face. Getting hit by her tail was like getting hit with a conrete brick since it was both heavy and sturdy.

Kimihito raced towards the rifle that was lying carelessly on the floor, arming himself with a gun for more protection as he steadied his aim at one of the other members. "Don't move another muscle or I'll shoot!" He warned him. He might have usually been the passive type but with his and Miia's lives at stake, Kimihito wouldn't hesitate to fire a gun at one of them.

Miia had already slammed down two other assailants to the floor with her tail, beating the wind out of their lungs as they cried out in pain. Only one other cultist was left, but he decided to take the cowardly way as he ran for his life. Kimihito took a step forward, ready to chase the guy down, but Miia held out her arm to signal him to wait.

"Don't go after him," she said. "Let him run back to his leader and tell him of our strength. They probably weren't expecting there to be a superpowered Lamia by your side, so maybe they'll think twice before coming after you again."

Kimihito lowered his gun, a sour expression on his face. "Yeah, but what if they come back with even more men and more firepower? We don't know how big their organization is or what all they're truly capable of yet. This might only be the beginning."

He was right. Miia had a feeling this fight was far from over, but at least they could prepare themselves for battle next time. "We can't let our guards down, but we can take necessary precautions to keep them from getting the upper hand. The other girls need to know what's going on and that you're being targeted. It would also be wise if we found a new temporary place to stay, at least until the Demon Lord stops using you as his vessel."

"I couldn't agree more," he said with a heavy, exasperated sigh. "For now, lets get home and pack up. I'll give Ms. Smith a call and see if she can find us a new living arrangement for awhile. We'll probably need to go somewhere quiet and secluded. Hopefully somewhere The Order won't be able to find us..."

The two had gone back home that afternoon, saddened and stressed at the chaotic state of their apartment. The furniture had been knocked over, all the windows had been broken in, and most of their belongings had been thrown about and scattered all over the floor. Centora, Suu, Papi, Rachnera, Meroune, and Lala were all present at home, terrified, concerned, and puzzled by the events that had taken place while they were all out shopping.

"What on Earth happened?! We came home and found the place like this but you two were nowhere in sight!" Centoria cried out as soon as Miia and Kimihito returned.

"You two aren't hurt, are you?!" Rachnera gasped as she noticed their disheveled appearance. It was clear that they had been through something major, and she shuddered to think of what had occurred to make them look so tired, sweaty, and out of breath.

Kimihito was the one to speak as he looked at his other house mates, an apologetic look on his face for worrying them so badly. "Look, ladies, it's a long, long story. Right now we need to hurry and pack up some bags of essentials and get out of here. We're not safe here and it's only a matter of time before they come back."

"Some bad guys are after Kimihito," Miia added. "But we really don't have time to explain. We don't know when they're going to come back so please just try to get your things as quickly and quietly as possible. We need to move fast."

She could already feel her energy depleting. Whatever rise in strength she had earlier was slowly dwindling, and she could only muster up a guess that the effects she received from leveling up would only last for so long. She wouldn't be able to defend off another attack right at that moment, and she would probably have to perform another sexual ritual with Kimihito if she wanted to power herself up again.

Soon Miia, Kimihito, and the other monster girls were packing up some small bags before heading out. Kimihito had called Ms. Smith to lend her assistance in renting them a small minivan so they could head out to a secret home way out in the country-side. He had explained their situation to Ms. Smith who was more than willing to help them find a safe place to hide out for awhile, and she assured him that she and the other members of the exchange program would work hard with the police to put a stop to The Order before they attacked again. He was grateful at how understanding and sympathetic she was towards their situation, but apparently even she was familiar with the tales of the Demon Lord and wasn't surprised in the least that there weird die-hard fanatics that wanted to become the "brave" heroes that crushed the Demon Lord and his army of deadly Monster Girls.

Apparently Kimihito was the only one that hadn't known anything about the Demon Lord up until that day. Papi, Centora, and the other girls were all familiar with the legends and had no problem believing he and Miia that the Demon Lord had chosen him as his vessel for this century. Rachnera and Lala even seemed to be excited over the fact that Kimihito was the one blessed by the Demon Lord since they were both strong believers in him.

Luckily, it looked like things were looking up for them despite all the chaos and madness he and Miia had experienced earlier that day. The home that Ms. Smith had arranged for them was a fancy, country home up towards the mountains with a big yard out front and enough space for each of the girls to have their own room.

The girls were excited to have plenty of room to stretch their legs, especially Centora who got to enjoy a full field where she could gallop away to her heart's content without having to worry about bumping into anyone. Being part centaur in the city was rough since she had to be mindful of not just two legs but four of them, and it was difficult trying to avoid stepping on people with her back hooves even when she was just out grocery shopping.

But while Centora was grateful to be given such a nice, large home to stay in temporarily, she couldn't stop worrying about Kimihito and his perilous run-in with The Order. If it wasn't for Miia heading home early from shopping that day because she had left her money at home, Kimihito would have kidnapped for sure, or even worse, killed. It made the coils of her stomach churn with discomfort and anger whenever she thought about those psychopaths hurting the one person she cared about most.

A few days had passed since The Order showed themselves and forced them into hiding, and although everything seemed peaceful, Centora's mind kept going back to how Kimihito and Miia managed to escape. The Order had been telling the truth that Kimihito was, in fact, the Demon Lord's chosen human since the last 66 years because he had been able to perform a ritual with Miia in order to strengthen her physical capabilities. The two of them had been rather secretive of just what kind of ritual it was and what they had to do in order for the Lamia to level up, and Centora knew she wasn't the only one in the group whose curiosity was getting the best of her. Clearly their ritual was something important but also rather embarrassing since Miia turned red in the face everytime it was brought up. No matter how many times Centora or the other girls asked her what exactly happened, Miia deflected the question and refused to answer.

If she wasn't able to get the truth out of Miia, then she had no choice but to ask Kimihito about it in private. Centora desperately wanted to know, not just out of curiosity but so she could also be of help the next time The Order attacked. She was a centaur, after all, and her body was built for strength, speed, and durability; surely she was better fit to protect Kimihito than Miia.

The busty blonde tried cornering Kimihito in his room late at night, knowing that her best chance at getting him to honestly reveal what happened during the ritual was when he was alone.

"Kimihito? Can I talk to you for a moment?" The centaur asked quietly, mindful of the volume of her voice so as not to wake the other girls inside of their rooms.

Luckily for her, he seemed to still be awake as he opened the door and greeted her. "Hey, Cerea. Is everything okay?"

She nodded as she stepped inside his room. Her large horse-like hind almost got stuck in the doorway but she wiggled her way through the opening as quietly as possible before she took a seat on the floor, tucking her legs beneath her.

"Kimihito..." She said after taking a deep breath. "I want to be of assistance. I want you to perform a ritual with me so that I might be strong enough to defeat your adversaries."

Cerea was such a kind, earnest woman, and Kimihito could tell how much it would mean to her if he agreed to perform a ritual to make her stronger. If he turned her down, it was bound to deal a heavy blow to her pride and he couldn't bring himself to make her feel inferior by not allowing her to help. Plus, it wasn't a bad idea to have more than one monster girl with the ability to fight off The Order and it wouldn't be fair of him to put it all on Miia.

"Are you sure, Cerea?" He asked as he scratched the back of his head, his eyes full of concern. "Those guys are dangerous and clearly insane. I don't want to put you in harm's way at all or make you feel like you have to protect me. I'd rather The Order just take me if it meant putting you girls at risk."

The blonde understood where he was coming from but that didn't make her any less sure of what she wanted to do. "I won't let anyone hurt you, Kimihito. Please allow me the chance to offer up my strength so that I can not only protect you but the other girls as well." A soft smile spread across her lips as she looked up at him affectionately. "You said so yourself-we're all family. We have to look out for each other. So please, Kimihito, allow me to do my part to help this family and keep us all safe."

Kimihito was in no position to deny her request with The Order still at large. He still didn't know exactly what they were up against so there may even come a time where he would need to do rituals with all the girls so that they could be strong enough to defend themselves against an attack. There was no need to jump the gun so soon with an idea like that, though, but he could at least trust Cerea with this because of her compassion and maturity.

"All right," he said with a nod. "Next time they show up, I'll do a ritual with you to give you a boost in strength. I'm sure you'd have no problem clobbering them with your hooves! Until then, get some rest. Hopefully Ms. Smith and the police can locate their secret base and put a stop to them before they strike so we don't have to do any more rituals."

A bright blush appeared on the centaur's cheeks as she continued to sit on the floor, showing no signs of wanting to leave his room just yet. "Actually, Kimihito," she said nervously as her eyes fell to her lap. "Can we go ahead and practice? I want to see for myself what it feels like to receive the Demon Lord's power. Miia had told me that the surge of strength she received only lasted for a short while, but I would like a chance to test out the abilities it will give me so I can be better prepared for battle."

It made sense as to why Centora wanted to get a taste of what her new abilities would be like, but in order to do that the two of them would have to engage in a sexual act. His mind went back to what he had done with Miia in the storage closet. She had stripped down and his hands roamed over her nude body in a slow, erotic manner. He had touched both her breasts and her pussy, and that had alone had been enough to make her powerful enough to swat her enemies away. He could only imagine what kind of strength she would have possessed if they had actually had sex, and the thought of it both intrigued and unnerved him.

"Well...Have you ever been with a man intimately, Cerea? Because the ritual involves a monster girl experiencing new sexual sensations with the Demon Lord," he explained. He found it difficult to look at her in the face even though he wasn't purposely trying to come off as a pervert. This was strictly business, he told himself, and the safety of the other girls were at risk if he ever ended up doing something wrong in a ritual.

Centora swallowed hard. "So...So what did you and Miia do?"

He knew there was no beating around the bush. He had to answer her honestly. No more hiding things from her out of embarrassment. "I touched her chest. I massaged her breasts and stimulated her nipples before fingering her. I gave her her first orgasm and that's what did it. The leveling up, that is."

She tried to remain as calm and logical as possible without letting her emotions cloud her thoughts. A spark of jealousy ignited in her chest but she pushed all negative feelings aside as she continued speaking in a calm manner. "I see...So basically, a monster girl needs to experience a sexual act she hasn't done before. But...What about someone like me who has never done anything even remotely physical? I've never had my breasts played with by a man so do you think that alone would be enough? I don't even really know or understand sex between two humans because of the species that I am." Her equestrian tail swished behind her as she admitted her ignorance about sex, but luckily Kimihito wasn't the type to judge her or even look down on her for it.

"You know...I think this place has a few books that might help," he said as he stood up from his seat and walked over to the bookshelf tucked away in the corner of his room. He had already browsed through a few books earlier and noticed most of them were romance novels with heavy love-making scenes scattered across various chapters. Kimihito was no expert himself but since these books were catered to women and their sexual desires, it might help Cerea learn more about sexual intimacy.

He picked one off the shelf and handed it to her. "Why not check this one out? Maybe you can find something in this book that you'd like to try with me and we can do it to level you up."

Taking the book from him, Centora flipped through a few pages before an idea popped in her head. "Actually...Why don't you just try touching me while I read a few scenes right now? Maybe doing something like reading will make me a little less tense and help keep her focused while you perform the ritual."

"Not a bad idea," Kimihito agreed as he took a seat on the floor in front of her. "If you want me to stop at any point, just say so, okay? I don't want to do anything to make you feel uncomfortable. I won't touch anywhere you don't want me to."

Her heart started thumping wildly against her rib cage, and the blonde shyly nodded as skimmed a few pages of the book. She had always loved reading books and she would have been lying if she had said she never read any from the romance genre. However, most of the romance novels she had read in the past didn't have any explicit scenes written inside so this would actually be a first for her.

"Alexander looked at Emilia, his eyes swirling with raw, carnal lust for her as she removed her bodice," Centora began to read a passage from one chapter that looked like it was going to get rather steamy. "Her breasts were round and full, like beautiful mountains upon her exquisite form. Alexander had never seen anyone so beautiful, so voluptuous, and he couldn't resist reaching out his hands to touch her soft, silky skin."

Right after she read that paragraph, she felt Kimihito's hands reach out and cup her breasts over her shirt. He was being cautious and extra gentle as if to test her comfort levels before proceeding further. Centora, however, tried not to react as she kept reading.

"Emilia gasped as she felt his hands tenderly caress her b-b-breasts..." It was hard for her to keep her voice steady as Kimihito lightly pinched one of her nipples through her shirt, and suddenly it was hard to focus on the words on the page. "He fondled them gently at first, feeling their softness and size, before he squeezed each one roughly in his hands. His manhood was throbbing in his pants as his hands slid across her ample bosom, and his need to throw her down on the bed and fuck her grew intensely with each passing second."

Kimihito mimicked the motions from the male character of the book and squeezed her tits tightly in his palms. Inside of his pants his cock was twitching and getting harder, not just from the fact that he was fondling her impressive DDD-cup breasts but because of the arousal he could see flickering in her eyes. She was getting turned on by reading the book and from the way he was touching her, and in turn he was getting all hot and bothered, too.

"He brought his mouth to one of her nipples, sucking on it gently as he drank in the pleasured mewls of delight Emilia gave him in response. He swirled his tongue around her teat before sucking and nursing on her perky nipple before-Aaaaaaaah, Kimihito!" Cerea stopped reading to see that her shirt was unbuttoned and her large, luscious tits were now exposed to Kimihito's fiery gaze.

He was leaning forward, mouth tenderly kissing her collarbone as his hands continued to palm her enormous jugs. He was now coming in direct contact with her ivory skin, and he could feel the goosebumps forming underneath his touch as he continued to fondle her beautiful, big breasts.

Cerea forgot how to breathe as Kimihito pinched one of her nipples and tugged on it slowly, and she arched her back as she tilted back her head and let out a loud moan. "Ahhhh Kimihito! It feels so wrong, but also so good at the same time!"

"Don't stop reading, Cerea," he whispered seductively, his bulge now stretching his pants as he found himself completely enchanted by the smoothness of her voice. He wanted to hear her read more erotic words as he his hands never stopped touching and squeezing her chest.

Nodding, the blonde tried to keep her eyes glued to the pages as she kept reading the words in front of her. "Alexander sucked on her nipples to his heart's content while his hand trialed down to her moist flower. His fingertips slipped inside of her wetness where he touched and flicked at her clit. With their bodies burning for more of each other's touch, he pushed her back up against the wall and let his fingers explore her pussy. Emilia was soaking wet and her sweet nectar coated his fingers. He knew just how badly she wanted him to take her virginity right then and there. The way his fingers fucked her pussy wasn't enough; Emilia needed him. She needed all of him."

Kimihito finally brought his face down in between her breasts, nuzzling them affectionately before he brought his mouth over to where one of her nipples was waiting for his attention. He took it into his mouth, sucking gently at first, before biting down. Feeling his hot, slick mouth on her rosy buds was enough to send Cerea over the edge, and her whole body tingled as she shivered in delight.

"Kimihito...I...I..." She dropped the book onto the floor as she held his face closer to her bosom by wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, fingers in his dark hair as she encouraged him to keep ravishing her nipple with his mouth.

Kimihito switched his attention over to her other nipple where he flicked his tongue over her areola. Cerea was shaking, moaning, and spasming with rising pleasure as he continued to nurse on her deliciously soft skin, and soon her body began to emit a soft glow.

Kimihito pulled his face away from her massive breasts but continued to use his hands to massage her mounds, not daring to stop as he watched her light up the dimness of his room. He had remembered Miia glowing softly when she finally increased a level and became stronger, and he realized that must be what signified their rise in strength.

"Cerea, are you alright? Do you feel any different?" He asked as he squeezed each breast roughly in his palm.

The blonde gasped as she bit down on her lower lip, her entire body tensing up as she could feel herself coming close to orgasming just from having her breasts played with. "No...No I'm not alright," she whispered before she grabbed both sides of his face, hands on his cheeks as she drew closer to him. Centora placed a gentle kiss on his lips in an attempt to show him just how badly she needed him at that moment. She had never felt so strongly for anyone before, and she thought her racing heart was about to explode.

She broke the kiss but kept her face close to his as she stared at him through half-lidded eyes. "Please, Kimihito. I need you to give me more."


End file.
